fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
To War (Silver Snow)
chapter image(s) here |jap_name = |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |objective =Defeat the enemy commander |number of allowed units =Byleth and 9 others |units gained =Seteth Cyril Catherine |boss name =Edelgard |pre =Throne of Knowledge |next =Reunion at Dawn (Silver Snow) |script = }} To War is the twelfth chapter of Fire Emblem: Three Houses for players who chose to lead the Black Eagles and chose to side with Rhea in the previous chapter. This chapter marks the beginning of the Silver Snow story. Story After rejecting Edelgard's entreaties to join her in her path of conquest, Byleth stays by the side of Rhea and the Church of Seiros. As the Adrestian army bears down on Garreg Mach Monastery, Byleth prepares to mount a defense and drive them back. Units Recruitment *Catherine - Joins automatically at the start of the chapter. *Cyril - Joins automatically at the start of the chapter. *Seteth - Joins automatically at the start of the chapter. *Hilda - Can join in this chapter if Byleth has reached a certain proficiency in Axes and their Charm stat. *Rhea - While she does not become playable, this is the only route in which Byleth can choose her to become their S-Support partner. *WARNING!* This is the final month to recruit any remaining characters from the other houses into the Black Eagles. Any who have not joined the Black Eagles cannot be recruited beyond the battle at the end of the month except for Ashe and Lorenz should certain conditions be met when encountering them as an enemy. In the case for these two, they must be already in the Black Eagles in order to have the option to rejoin you in the timeskip. Units Lost By choosing the Silver Snow path, Edelgard and Hubert are no longer available for the rest of the route. Initial enemies * Edelgard * Ladislava * Randolph * Death Knight * Hubert * 2/3x Winged Demonic Beast (Normal/Hard and above) * 4/6x Pegasus Knight (Normal/Hard and above) * 1x Mage * 1x Dark Mage * 1x Dark Bishop * 6x Archer * 4/5x Warrior (Normal and Hard/Maddening) * 1/2x Cavalier (Normal/Hard and above) * 1x Paladin * 4x Fortress Knight * 3/4x Armored Knight (Normal/Hard and above) * 2x Bishop (Hard and Maddening only) Reinforcements * 1x Winged Demonic Beast from the west stronghold every few turns * 1x Armored Knight from the east stronghold every few turns * 2x Demonic Beast ambush spawns at Edelgard's starting location if a player unit enters the southernmost part of the map (Maddening only) * 1x Pegasus Knight at Edelgard's starting position every other turn once enough turns have passed (Maddening only?) Allies * Rhea * Hanneman/Mage (if Hanneman is recruited) * Manuela/Priestess (if Manuela is recruited) * 2x Cavalier * 4x Armored Knight * 1x Warlock * A Swordmaster and a Paladin arrive as reinforcements at the east stronghold if the Death Knight is defeated * Shamir/Sniper (if Shamir is recruited) and another Sniper arrive as reinforcements at the west stronghold if Hubert is defeated Items * Crescent Sickle - East Cavalier * Dark Seal - Death Knight * Prayer Ring - Carried by Hubert, must be stolen (Maddening only) Strategy strategy text here Category:Three Houses Chapters